Foreign Studies
by mskayla
Summary: "One-Shot" Bella's the rebellious child sent away to England to live with a doctor and his family. Edward gets a suprise to say the least. AH


**A/N: This is my first one-shot. I guess we'll find out how it goes?**

* * *

I slammed my door not waiting for my mother's answer. I hated my life. I had spent sixteen long years in the small, dreary town of Forks and now I was counting the days till I left. I heard footsteps on the stairs… five, four, three, two…

"Don't you slam that door young lady! I taught you better than that." Mom was seething with anger and I just rolled my eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me. That's it! I'm sending you off."

Then she rattled on about how much of a disappointment I was and how I didn't live up to the Swan name. I had heard this speech numerous times. I could probably recite it for you by memory if I tried.

"Are you listening to me?" She snapped her fingers in my face.

I sighed. "Yes Mother. I'll pack my bags."

I knew Renee always had a plan stashed away for me, some boarding school, military school, maybe even foreign exchange to Africa where the kids are less fortunate. Yeah, that's where she'll send me. Mom and I use to get along just fine, well that is until I hit my so-called "teenage rebellion" period. Yes, that's what most parents refer to it as.

Mom stormed out of my room yelling something about how I wasn't listening and for me to just wait till my father got home. Oh, Charlie! I'm so scared. I thought about where they would send their sixteen-year-old daughter. Hey, at least I was getting away from here faster.

Three days later I was on my way to England to stay with a doctor and his family as a foreign exchange student. It seems that the only thing my parents appreciated from me were my good grades. So, here I was… on an airplane wedged between Billy, who looks like he ate Bob, and his wife Tiny, who was anything but.

The flight from Washington to North Carolina was very long and I boarded a plane to some small airport in England. Of course my parents wouldn't let me loose in a big city. They chose some doctor who had three kids and lived in a wet dreary town similar to Forks. I think the name was… Carlisle, England? What a weird name for a town.

* * *

EPOV

"Alice! Give me back my shoe!" I darted for Alice but Emmett held me back easily with one arm.

Alice giggled and lightly tossed my shoe to me. "Jeez Edward, I just wanted to know why you didn't want to be there when we pick up the girl who's going to be living with us for the next six months. You didn't have to go all kung fu panda on me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I don't want to."

Emmett laughed. "Why not? She's supposed to be really pretty and she's your age." Emmett wiggled his eyes suggestively.

I glared at him. "Sorry, I absolutely despise Americans."

Alice's mouth dropped. "Hey! Jasper and Rose are American! You're being completely prejudice." Alice whined.

"Dude, she's right." Emmett growled at me.

Carlisle emerged from the top of the stairs. "Enough children, you're all going and you will all behave like I've raised you to behave. I swear sometimes I think you all are toddlers instead of teenagers."

I frowned. "Thanks Alice!"

She grinned with satisfaction. I guess you could say I was still a little bitter because of recent experiences. My girlfriend Tanya had broken up with me last week for some American boy named Mike. I guess you could say that I was judging this girl before I knew her… but I really didn't care. She was of no interest to me.

Nevertheless I headed toward the Tahoe that we only used for special family outings. I climbed in the back. Since everyone else in the family got car sick, I had the back to myself. It had always been my alone place during trips where I could think. This new girl was also going to take that and the spare bedroom conjoining with mine… great!

I ran a hand through my already messy hair and slouched down lower in the seat. I watched the world pass by me and tried to see the bright side of this whole situation. She _could _be pretty. She was already smart and Esme had used the term "needs comfort". This ultimately meant that she probably did something to piss off her parents and now they were sending her far, far away.

A smile formed on my mouth as I thought about what I could really do with a rebellious girl in the room next to me. If I _really_ didn't like her, I could always get her framed for something. She was in all my classes at school since she wasn't born three months later. I swear three months and she would be Alice's problem.

My dad pulled up to the airport parking lot entrance and took one of the tickets. The car lurched forward again and then found its destination in a front row parking spot. I had been to this airport many times to pick up my father when he went to medical conferences and such. It was small so we didn't have to worry about a lot of people. I had a feeling we'd be able to tell exactly who she was.

We piled out of the huge vehicle and I trailed behind the rest of my family. Alice was bouncing with joy at the thought of a new Barbie doll. Emmett was older than both of us so he was a senior in high school. I was a junior and Alice was a sophomore. I hoped she wasn't a complete Barbie doll. I didn't want Alice to have _all_ the fun.

We stepped into the chilly building and a woman's monotonous voice came over the intercom. "We're now unloading Raleigh, North Carolina flight zero, zero, five, four, six."

"Perfect timing!" Alice beamed and then glared at me. "Despite your reluctance."

I shrugged off her attack and went to slouch down into one of the over stuffed chairs. I watched as Alice stood on tiptoes almost mirroring Esme. Carlisle tilted his head, as did Emmett. Did I even come from the same family as these people? I sighed knowing full well I did.

The unloading door opened and people started trickling out of the exit. That's when I saw her. I knew it had to be her. If it wasn't her I swear I was going to kill myself. She danced out of the door with an iPod in one hand and her carry on slung haphazardly over her shoulder. She was bobbing her head back and forth and shaking her hips as she strode toward my family.

I had a feeling I would have a heck of a time with her. She had straightened brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. There were arrays of different colors dyed in various patterns on the underside of her hair. She wore a dark jean half-jacket over a simple black t-shirt. She then had on a rather short mini skirt of the same jean color and black leggings with frill on the bottom of them. Her outfit was complimented with black converse and a long necklace that wrapped twice around her neck. She screamed "rebellious".

She glanced around her surrounding and with a shrug strode right past my family who was almost gawking at her. I could almost imagine Emmett's jeans tightening. Yeah, she was pretty all right. Her face was flawless and pale which wasn't unusual for this town. She would fit right in. Her legs weren't extremely long but her body had all the right curves. I could tell that even with the clothing she had on. Yes, this would be good.

Alice stared off after her in amazement. She slipped from the bulge that was my family and skipped off after our new tenant. I watched, trying to muffle my laughter, as she tapped her on the shoulder. The girl jumped with surprise and whirled around to look down at my 4'11 midget of a sister.

Alice spoke with her briefly and held out her hand to her. The girl's face twisted with confusion and then she nodded as if getting the joke. She gripped Alice's hand and shook it briefly. Alice motioned toward my family and she raised an eyebrow while eying Emmett. Yes, she was looking for trouble.

Finding that this was my cue, I stood up quickly and lazily strode toward the girl. I pushed past my family and I saw her eye light up with surprise as she watched me. I came upon their conversation and reached for her hand.

"This is my brother Edward." Alice rolled her eyes as Bella's eyes met mine. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. They were more like chocolate than the dull, stereotypical brown eyes.

I took her smaller hand in mine and bent down to kiss it. "The pleasure is all mine." I let my eyes burn into hers.

A beautiful shade of red colored her cheeks and I realized she was blushing.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I found this "one-shot" among some of my other stories on my computer. It wrote it a long time ago and forgot that it was here. I thought I'd share it with you even though it's really old. I hope you enjoy it none-the-less.**

**Also, I may start writing a bit for fanfiction again. My fictionpress story has come to a standstill thanks to lack of inspiration and major writer's block. So anyway here it is :)**

**-Kayla**


End file.
